1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for assembling the display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a hinge bracket and a method for assembling the display device with the hinge bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the advancement of semiconductor devices and display technology, electronic products have been continuously developed toward the trend of small size, multi-function and easy carry. Common portable electronic products include notebook computers, tablet computers and mobile phones. Taking a notebook computer as an example, it consists of a host and a display device that are pivotably mounted to each other. Users may close the display device and the host of the notebook computer for easy carry, and, when desired, may open the display device with respect to the host for operating the notebook computer or watching the displayed image.
The display device of the notebook computer includes a frame and a hinge bracket. The frame is used to fix the display panel and the backlight module. The hinge bracket is used to assemble a hinge assembly, such that the display device can be pivotably mounted to the host with the hinge assembly. In general, the frame and the hinge bracket are mostly assembled in a screw-mounting manner. In order to provide the room for screw-mounting, the display device must have sufficient thickness and width, which limits the low-profile design of the display device.